


Facing The Witch

by BluePower24



Series: More Kids, More Trouble [6]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fury, Gen, Magic, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Troublemakers are gone. Of course, they'd pull a little a prank on the Auradon kids but when it's Mal who finds them... Well, let's just say it could I could have ended worse.<br/>Rated because of Vicky's outburst. Slight reference to Bal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.  
> I don't own Descendants, Disney does. I own The Troublemakers and the plot.

They were gone. Of course they were gone. At least Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay should have known better and warned Ben that the Troubles would escape their rooms and wander off on their own as soon as they saw a chance.

But no, they had to trust the new kids to behave, even after Vicky’s little show. So now the former villain kids plus Ben had split to look for them all over the school. They thought it would be easy, that the Troublemakers didn’t know the place and couldn’t go too far but they were soon proved wrong. An hour later, they all gathered in the main hall, unsuccessful.

-I’ve looked all around the field and gardens…No sign of them. – Said a tired Carlos trying to catch his breath.

-They’re not on the cafeteria wither. – Said Jay.

-Nor on the Labs or the library. Let’s face it guys, we’re never going to find them. – Complained Evie.

-We need to be smarter than them. – Said Ben. – Where do you think they can be?

They all thought for a moment, regretting not having paid more attention to their rival group in the past. They thought about the places where the four teenagers could be found but there wasn’t any particular location they seem to prefer, instead, they would find at least one of the Troubles randomly in unexpected spots of the Isle. No pattern attached. Unless…

-Back at the Isle, they seemed to pop up where you least expected. – Mal spoke up, giving voice to the same conclusion her friends had arrived to. – What if we just… walk around randomly, see where our steps take us and hope they show up? – The purple haired suggested. The others exchanged glances between each other. That was their only option left.  
-Wait. Why don’t we use Evie’s magic mirror? – Asked Jay after a minute of thinking.

-Well… - The blue haired looked down shyly before admitting. – I lost it.

-They WHAT?! – Everyone looked at her in disbelief. How could Evie be so careless with her precious mirror to the point of losing it?

-I left it in my room this morning because I had a test. Then Carlos and I went to show Harley and Vicky where their room is and then I went to the library to meet with Doug. When Mal called me saying the troubles were gone, I went to our room to retrieve the mirror but it wasn’t there. – Evie explained. Needless to say they all thought the same thing.

Meanwhile, hiding in the woods surrounding the campus, not too deep, four teenagers sat on the middle branches of a tree, just high enough to not be spotted easily but low enough to jump down and not get hurt. Vicky was sitting between Harley and Francis while Billy was hanging upside down on the branch above them. The four friends were watching the scene through the small mirror in Vicky’s hands and laughing their lungs out.

-I can’t believe they really thought we were going to stay put! – Laughed the dark skinned boy.

-I know right? – The young witch was laughing so hard she had to hold her nose to forcefully stop her laughter and breathe. – Auradon made them too trusty. – She add with residual chuckles while proudly flipping the mirror in her fingers.

Earlier, when Harley and Vicky fled from their room, the young with got curious about the small she’d seen Evie using in the coronation to summon a powerful light, so, the two girls paid a visit to her and Mal’s room and stole the mirror from one of the drawers. After that, they used it to find Billy and Francis and together they hid in the woods, amusingly watching the former villain kids (plus Ben) struggle pathetically to find them.

-Ok, I guess that’s enough for now – Declared Vicky, stuffing the mirror in her green bag.

-Hey Vic. – Called Billy from above them. – Can you use your magic to conjure food? I’m starving?

-What else is new? – The young witch snorted, causing Francis and Harley to crack up slightly. – Anyhow, it doesn’t work that way. I can’t make something appear out of thin air. – She explained. Billy mumbled something while sitting up straight on his branch.

-Can you make something else for us to see? – Asked Harley nicely.

Vicky looked down at her hands, closing and opening them repeatedly. Francis had told her of his failure at using magic in his room so the girl wasn’t very motivated to try it. The last thing she wanted was to be confirmed that she’d spent a great portion of her life hiding in the catacombs of the Isle of the Lost learning about magic from old and dusty books for nothing.

But then, a thought crossed her mind. She was already using magic! Only someone with magical powers could use the magic mirror. Vicky mentally facepalmed herself and, with renewed confidence, she reached for her green spell book and searched for something simple.

-Harley, can I borrow you ribbon? - Vicky asked. The blond nodded, undid the red ribbon holding back her hair, and gave it to the witch. – Ok, let’s try this one. – The young witch rested her finger in the yellowed page and read the spell carefully before closing the book and focusing on the piece of fabric in her hand. – This ribbon so beautiful, let the light shine through and make it invisible. – Vicky’s words were sure, yet her hand was shaking slightly.

For a moment, nothing happened but the young witch wouldn’t give in so easily. She focused on the ribbon as best as she could, imagining it disappearing in front of her. Suddenly, something changed. A small and fuzzy feeling started to form within her. At first, it was subtitle, but then it started to concentrate in her palm, growing into something that Vicky could compare to fire, a wave of energy. It didn’t hurt though, it was more like a soft, spiky sensation.

And then, all of a sudden, that energy escaped through her skin and into the piece of fabric, taking pieces of it from their vision as it did until the ribbon was completely out of sight. Vicky could still feel it, they just couldn’t see it. It was invisible. She had turned it invisible.

A proud grin made its way to Vicky’s face as the young witch looked at her friends when she heard them gasp. All three of them were looking at the girl’s hand with wide eyes, Billy’s jaw had dropped and Vicky about to make some funny remark about him eating a fly when Harley squealed loudly beside her.

-You did it! You did it! – Exclaimed the blonde, excitedly clapping her hands. Which for Vicky was relief because she’d feared for a moment Harley would complain about losing her ribbon.

-Yeah, well done Vic. – Francis said with pride, giving his green haired friend a light tap on the back. He might have been a little tiny bit jealous but, if he was, he didn’t show it.  
They were laughing and talking about all the possibilities for this new found ability (well, Vicky, Billy and Francis were. Harley was playing with her invisible ribbon, carefully not to lose it.) When…

-Hey! – Someone called from the ground. The four friends went immediately quiet and looked down to see a purple haired standing there, looking up at them with a rather annoyed expression and arms crossed.

To say they were surprised to see Mal there was an understatement. In fact, they were expecting anyone but her to find them. Hadn’t they had scared her enough for today? Yet she looked like that girl they knew from the Isle. “Looks like, but isn’t.” Thought Vicky.

Technically she wasn’t supposed to be there alone. Ben had instructed her to call him before facing them if she found them but, as soon as she remember how these kids had a thing for woods, Mal knew she had to move quickly before they switched places. Besides, what could go so wrong? Why was she so afraid? Maybe it was the fact that someone who hated her finally had magic to harm her but Mal had magic too and had been using it long before Vicky. Plus, the Troublemakers were knew better than to harm someone on their first day, especially the King’s girlfriend.

The first one to jump down was Francis. Out of the four, the dark skinned boy was the most diplomatic and he knew that, if Vicky faced Mal, she would lash out and probably do something stupid.

-You need to leave. – Francis urged. – We will go after you but now…

-Yo Francis! – Vicky interrupted him from the tree.

Both Francis and Mal turned to see the young witch standing up on the branch, getting ready to jump down. The boy tried to say something to make Mal get out of there, knowing a storm might be coming, but the purple haired stood her ground. Sooner or later, they’d have to face each other, why not now?

-You are too soft Fran. Get back up there and calm Harley down, will you? – Vicky commanded as she passed by her friend.

She was already on her nerves, Francis could tell, but he knew better than to argue. So, after shooting a “don’t said I didn’t warn you” look at Mal, the boy climbed up the tree again to sit next to the blonde who immediately leaned her head against his shoulder.

Mal curiously watched as Francis snaked his arm around her shoulders while Billy, who had descended from his high seat, played with the girl’s hand to distract her. And it was working because Harley was giggling.

The purple haired wondered what was wrong. She hadn’t seen Harley, or any of the Troublemakers much after that day so she never quite understood what happened to her after that. Part of her wanted to ask, out of curiosity and concern, but the rational part of her decided it was for the best to hold it in for now.

-Not a very pretty sight, is it? – Mal was brought back to reality by Vicky’s irritated voice. The purple haired gulped but didn’t flinched.

-Listen Vicky – Mal started, trying to sound as firm as possible. – About what happened, I was…

-Save it! – The young witch shouted with a deep and furious frown. But the she seemed to remember something and her features softened slightly. – I don’t want to hear it. Nothing you say can repair what you’ve done.

And there it was, that pang of guilt in Mal’s gut again.

-Maybe. – She admitted. – But what about my actions? I took you out of that hell of an Island, didn’t I?

-Yes you did. – Vicky nodded, only to frown again after. – But if I remember correctly, we were fine before YOU made us go through hell! – She yelled again, stepping dangerously closer to the fairy. – It’s YOUR fault everyone in that goddamn island hates us, it’s YOUR fault we’ve been treated worse than rats by our parents in the last few years, and, above all, It’s YOUR fault Harley ALMOST DROUNDED!

Vicky’s shouts had been so loud they’d scared off all the creatures around them, maybe even loud enough to be heard in all Auradon. But after that, the only sound they could hear was her heavy breathing.

Mal was shocked. She knew everything the young witch had said was true and it made her feel disgusted with herself. But Mal wouldn’t fight back. Maybe this was Vicky needed. To finally let her emotions out and maybe be able to forgive her.

Then, there was another sound. Sobs. Someone was crying. Vicky had watery eyes yes, but from the gust of fury that had just consumed her right now and from all the painful memories that came rushing to her mind. Not enough to make her cry though. Then, realization hit them.

Turning around, the young witch cursed under her breath at the sight of her blonde best friend crying with her face hid in the crock of Francis’ neck while Billy rubbed her back in a comforting gesture. Francis, however, had his attentions turned to Vicky, almost as saying “Calm the eff down and fix this.”

-Vicky… I… - Mal tried to reach for the young witch who was still letting off some steam, and that was her mistake. Vicky snapped the girl’s hand away and, in a quick motion, turned around, grabbed Mal by the collar of her shirt and shoved her against the nearest tree.

Mal’s eyes widened with surprise and shock, and maybe fear added to the mix. Vicky had never been violent.

-You. – The young witch mumbled so that only the two of them could hear. – If you thought you could buy us with some candy, pillows and kindness, you’re more foolish than I’d thought. – Mal wanted to say something in her defense, but given the circumstances and seeing that hatred in Vicky’s eyes, she decided to be quiet and accept whatever came next. – Now listen to me. I’m going to make sure you know the hell you put us through. I’m going to make you pay for what you’ve done even if it’s the last thing I do. And you can come with that “I’ve changed” crap, but guess what, so have I. So, if I were you, I’d sleep with one eye open. – The young witch threatened, her voice dripping with poison.  
Vicky let go of Mal’s collar abruptly, make the purple haired lose her balance and fall backwards.

Then, the young witch looked up and motioned for the boys to bring Harley down. It was time to go. Billy and Francis helped her getting on her feet, grabbing each of the girl’s hands, and the three jumped down. They walked past Mal and Vicky, who nodded for them to go ahead.

-Harley doesn’t remember the accident, don’t ask me why. – Vicky said, a bit more calmed but with the same hatred while climbing the tree again to pick up her bag. – She’ll have questions after this but, for everyone’s sake, this argument never happened ok? I’d hate to do something… unpleasant. – Vicky jumped down and started walking away but then stopped and, with a wicked grin, she turned to Mal again. – By the way, that boyfriend of yours…he’s quite the catch.  
What? What had she… Oh No.

Mal instantly jumped to her feet, fed by a new energy.

-You stay away from Ben! – She barked but Vicky just chuckled and shrugged.

-Or else what? – The young witch snarled. – You can go tell him if you want. He would get me expelled for sure. – She laughed as if the thought of returning to the Isle of the Lost didn’t affect her. – But know this: in the meantime, bad things could happen and we wouldn’t want that, now would we? – And with that, she walked away, leaving Mal alone in the middle of the woods.

Mal fell to her knees. What had she done? Not only had she brought someone who hated her to Auradon, but also given her a weapon that could destroy her completely… and it wasn’t magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeellllll…….. That was… intense. I even got chills while writing it, even though I feel like Mal’s perspective could be a little better but… meh, I did my best. PLEASE leave your opinion before you go, I love to read your comments and I try to reply as soon as I see them.  
> IMPORTANT INFO: After doing much thinking, I decided to change the name of this series. “Beyond the Fairy Tales” was a good idea for my initial project but now that I have an actual story (half) planned, the name must change (don’t worry, I won’t delete or rewrite any of the previous chapters).  
> ALSO, I just saw the new Descendants: Wicked World episode and… Do you think I just make a reference to Freddie (I don’t know how to spell her name) or keep it AU?  
> With that being said,  
> Have a good day :)


End file.
